Snow angel
by XSteph4VenturaX
Summary: Maybe revenge isn't bad after all "Why Sasuke! this would've never happened...DAMMIT i hate you!"


B#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#e#p##  
#W#a#s# #n#o#w# #t#h#e# #o#n#l#y# #n#o#i#s#e# #h#e#a#r#d# #i#n# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#m#.# #"#N#a#r#u#t#o#.#.#.#.#.#i#m# #s#o# #s#o#r#r#y#"# #w#h#i#s#p#e#r#e#d# #t#h#e# #p#i#n#k# #h#a#i#r#e#d# # #k#i#n#o#c#h#i##  
#-#F#l#a#s#h#b#a#c#k#-##  
#T#h#e#i#r# #i# #w#a#s# #s#t#a#n#d#i#n#g# #i#n#f#r#o#n#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #h#o#k#a#g#e#s# #d#e#s#k#,# #t#h#n#k#i#n#g# #o#f# #s#h#e# #j#u#s#t# #s#a#i#d#.# #"#S#a#k#u#r#a#.#.#.#"##  
#s#h#e# #s#a#i#d# #a#s# #t#e#a#r# #w#e#r#e# #s#t#a#r#t#i#n#g# #t#o# #s#t#r#e#a#m# #d#o#w#n# #t#h#e# #h#o#k#a#g#e#s# #f#a#c#e#.# #"#S#a#k#u#r#a# #t#h#e#i#r# #w#a#s# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g#.#.#.#.#.#n#o#t#h#i#n#g# #i# #c#o#u#l#d# #d#o#,# #"# #s#h#e# #y#e#l#l#e#d##  
#"#.#.#.#"# #n#o#t#h#i#n#g# #i# #w#a#s# #s#p#e#e#c#h#l#e#s#s##  
#"# #S#a#k#.#.#.#"# #i# #c#u#t# #h#e#r# #o#f#f# #"#W#H#O# #D#I#D# #I#T#!#"# #I# # #y#e#l#l#e#d# #o#u#t# #o#f# #n#o#w#h#e#r#e# #s#l#a#m#m#i#n#g# #m#y# #h#a#n#d#s# #o#n# #h#e#r# #d#e#s#k# #c#a#u#s#i#n#g# #i#t# #t#o# #b#r#e#a#k# #i#n# #h#a#l#f#.# ##  
#N#o# #a#n#s#w#e#r#.##  
#"#D#o#n#t# #m#a#k#e# #m#e# #a#s#k# #a#g#a#i#n#"# # #s#u#r#p#r#i#s#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #t#o#n#e# #o#f# #m#y# #v#o#i#c#e#.# ##  
#S#h#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #m#e# #i#n# #t#h#e# #e#y#e# #i# #c#o#u#l#d# #s#e#e# #t#h#e# #p#i#t#y# #i#n# #h#e#r# #e#y#e#s# #a#n#d# #a#l#l# #i# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #d#o# #w#a#s# #r#i#p# #t#h#e#m# #o#u#t#.# #"#.#.#S#a#s#u#k#e#"##  
#-#E#n#d# #o#f# #f#l#a#s#h#b#a#c#k#-##  
#T#h#e# #d#o#o#r# #b#u#r#s#t# #o#p#e#n# #s#h#o#w#i#n#g# #a# #b#r#o#k#e#n# #H#i#n#a#t#a# #i#n# #a#l#l# #h#e#r# #n#o#w# #e#m#o# #g#l#o#r#y#.# ##

#H#i#n#a#r#a# #p#o#v##  
#I# #b#u#r#s#t# #o#p#e#n# #t#h#e# #d#o#o#r##  
#M#y# #g#o#d# #i# #h#o#p#e# #h#e# #i#s# #a#l#r#i#g#h#t#,# #t#h#e# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t#s# #r#u#s#h#e#d# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #m#y# #m#i#n#d# #a#s# #i# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #t#h#e# #r#o#o#m#.#"#a#h#!#"# ##  
#i# #l#e#t#s# #o#u#t# #a# #g#a#s#p# #a#s# #i# #f#i#n#d#s# #n#a#r#u#t#o# #i#n# #t#h#e# #b#e#d#,# #s#h#e# #r#u#s#h#e#s# #o#v#e#r# #t#o# #h#i#s# #s#i#d#e#,# #f#a#l#l#i#n#g# #t#o# #m#y# #k#n#e#e#s#,# #d#r#a#p#i#n#g# #m#y# #b#o#d#y# #o#v#e#r# #h#i#s# #"#N#A#R#U#T#O#!#!#!#!#"##

#S#a#k#u#r#a# #p#o#v##  
#I# #w#a#t#c#h#e#d# #a#s# #t#e#a#r#s# #k#e#p#t# #s#l#i#p#i#n#g# #o#n#e# #a#f#t#e#r# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r#.# #i# #c#h#o#c#k#e#d# #b#a#c#k# #a# #s#o#b#.# #I# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #t#o# #l#e#a#v#e# #t#o# #g#i#v#e# #h#e#r# #s#o#m#e# #p#r#i#v#a#c#y#.# #O#n#c#e# #i# #w#a#s# #o#u#t#s#i#d#e# #i# #n#o#t#i#c#e#d# #i#t# #w#a#s# #r#a#i#n#i#n#g#.# #I# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #w#a#l#k#i#n#g# #h#o#m#e# #t#o# #g#e#t# #m#y# #s#t#u#f#f# #r#e#a#d#y#.##  
#-#M#i#d#n#i#g#h#t#-##  
#I# #l#e#f#t# #a# #n#o#t#e# #o#n# #m#y# #b#e#d# #j#u#s#t# #i#n#c#a#s#e# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #w#e#r#e# #t#o# #c#o#m#e# #a#n#d# #l#o#o#k# #f#o#r# #m#e#.##  
#I# #n#o#w# #h#a#d# #d#a#r#k# #b#l#u#e# #h#a#i#r# #s#o# #n#o# #o#n#e# #w#o#u#l#d# #r#e#c#o#g#n#i#z#e# #m#e#.# #I# #w#a#s# #h#e#a#d#i#n#g# #t#o# #t#h#e# #l#a#n#d# #o#f# #s#n#o#w# #f#o#r# #s#p#e#c#i#a#l# #t#r#a#i#n#i#n#g#.# #I# #w#a#s# #j#u#s#t# #o#u#t#s#i#d#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #g#a#t#e#s# #w#h#e#n##  
#i# #h#e#a#r#d# #a# #y#e#l#l#.# #I# #t#u#r#n#e#d# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#i#r# #i# #s#a#w# #n#o#n# #o#t#h#e#r# #t#h#e#n# #I#n#o#.#"#L#e#a#v#i#n#g# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #a# #g#o#o#d#b#y#e# #a#y# #f#o#r#e#h#e#a#d#?#'# #I#n#o# #s#a#i#d# #i# #j#u#s#t# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#t# #t#h#e#m# #w#i#t#h# #c#o#n#f#u#s#i#o#n# #w#r#i#t#t#e#n# #a#l#l# #o#v#e#r# #m#y# #f#a#c#e##  
#S#h#e# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #t#o# #w#a#l#k# #t#o#w#a#r#d#s# #m#e# #w#i#t#h# #o#p#e#n# #a#r#m#s#.# ##

#I# #s#t#e#p#p#e#d# #b#a#c#k#.##

#"#G#o#o#d#b#y#e# #I#n#o#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #d#i#s#a#p#p#e#a#r#i#n#g#.##

#I#n#o# #p#o#v##  
#I# #f#e#l#l# #t#o# #m#y# #k#n#e#e#s# #h#u#g#g#i#n#g# #m#y#s#e#l#f#.# #"#G#o#o#d#b#y#e# #f#o#r#e#h#e#a#d#"# #i# #s#a#i#d# #o#u#t#l#o#u#d# #b#u#t# #k#n#o#w#i#n#g# #n#o# #o#n#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #h#e#a#r#.# #I# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #t#o# #w#h#e#r#e# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #s#t#a#n#d#i#n#g# #b#e#f#o#r#e#.# #a# #s#m#i#l#e# #c#r#a#w#l#e#d# #u#p#o#n# #m#y# #l#i#p#s# #a#s# #i# #r#e#a#c#h#e#d# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #r#i#b#b#o#n#.##  
#"#S#e#e# #y#o#u# #s#o#o#n# #b#i#l#l#b#o#a#r#d#.# #"# 


End file.
